Overloved
by Gothica13
Summary: Takes place after 'Spellbound', Raven is doubting love now, but Beast Boy changes her mind and even saids she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want. The title is base on Raven Symone's song 'Overloved'. ONE SHOT!THAT MEANS ONE CHAPTER! NO MORE! THA


TAKES PLACE AFTER 'SPELLBOUND' (OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO WRITE ONE AFTER THAT EPISODE DID YA?) AND WELL RAVEN AND BEAST BOY STUFF......LOOK JUST READ IT, IT'S GOOD, IF YOU LIKE THEM, IF NOT THEN I DON'T WHY YOU ARE HERE.........

It was a cold night, and Raven could feel the breeze, of course she can, there was no roof over her head. Besides wondering where to sleep tonight she had other things on her mind. Like, Malchior, of course! He broke her heart, like Beast Boy said. She just took another look at the case where the book lay and crawled into her bed. She was about to close her eyes when her door knocked.

She got up and went over, she opened only half way. "What?" She said in her usual voice.

It was Robin and Starfire. "Raven, we know you are hurting." Starfire said.

"But you almost killed a girl today." Robin said. "We'll make it easier for you, the little girl is safe and you know what she told me, she told me that you were her favorite, but she was surprise to see you almost hurting her. We told her the story over the phone just now, in fact she's here wanting an autograph, if you feel up to it?"

"It's alright," Raven said, she opened the door and got out and closed it very fast. "I always want to meet a person who actually likes me and is not betraying me." Beast Boy was on the other side of the hall hearing what Raven said he looked a little sad. Raven walked up to the girl, she was still in her PJ's.

"It's okay Raven." The little girl said. "I'm alright now."

"Thanks," Raven said in a welcoming voice, well of course she's only a child. "I made a mistake, but it won't happen again, sorry if you thought I was trying to hurt you, I was trying something new, and well........... it won't happen again. What's your name?"

"Lily." She said. "It's a name of a flower, like your name is a bird. My mommy always told me the story of 'The Raven' by Eager Allen Poe, when I was young-er.....and you remind me of the Raven, of course your name is Raven so it matches."

"Thanks Lily, I always am told that, but that's how I didn't get my name though. But the story didn't scare you?" Raven asked.

"No, my mommy told me there was nothing to be scared of, when the titans are around we can all relax, so I was always brave when hearing that story, and now I'm not even afraid of 'Freddy v.s. Jason', even though I'm only nine." Lily said. "Well maybe I was little scared when Jason came back from the lake."

"Wow, that's pretty brave, anyway," Grabbing a piece of paper on the counter that was a picture of Cyborg's new video game, she wrote her name 'Raven' with the 'N' part in scribbles, and wrote 'to Lily, my #1 fan and a little brave girl', and gave it to Lily.

"Numbah 1 fan? (I know number is spelled wrong but she is nine and also 'Numbah 1' of the kids next door) are you sure? I don't know you that well, and aren't #1 fans have to know everything?" Lily said.

"Well, you're a fan if you liked them the most, and you're #1 fan if you show them respect, protect their space, and don't stalk them or jump all over, it doesn't matter if you don't know my last name it just matters that you cared so much about them." Raven said, Lily blushed and smiled.

"Takes Raven!" She said, and put a little peak on her cheek, and ran off with Robin chasing her to take her home. Raven blushed from the kiss. (Now don't think that, it's a little girl just showing how much she cares about someone, like you're mother or father it doesn't mean Raven is gay or Lily is)

Beast Boy had watched this.

"Raven, since you have no roof do you want to sleep in my room?" Starfire asked. "I am okay sleeping on the couch, you have had a rough night."

"No, I deserve to sleep under the stars and that's what I will do, goodnight Starfire." Raven said and went to her room. Cyborg didn't bother he knew when to leave Raven alone. But Beast Boy was not Cyborg Starfire, or Robin.

Raven crawled into her and bed and fell asleep, she first had a nice time with her nap but then saw Malchior in her dreams, she woke up in a fright, like a nightmare. Breathing very fast and was sweating all over, she went out to the kitchen. She started a cup of tea, but then just sat there not wanting to go back to sleep. She felt lonely, yes she knew that Beast Boy said she wasn't alone but she couldn't help it but feel like that.

But she was thinking about that too much that her tea started to get too hot, looking over she turned it off. She tasted it, it was too hot, she just sat there putting her head in her arms.

"I can't even make myself a cup of tea anymore." She said in an unusual monotone.

"Raven?" Beast Boy cried.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" She asked, she heard him in the darkness and he entered.

"Raven don't get upset." He said. He went to her and rubbed her back.

"I'm not upset." She said.

"But you're crying." Beast Boy said, Raven didn't notice but she had teardrops coming down her face.

"Oh, sorry, you've never seen me cry, and well you shouldn't." Raven said, wiping the teardrop away. "Go away, you were lying, I am alone."

"I was not!" Beast Boy said.

"Well I hugged you though, and you didn't seem to want it, so you push me away when I needed help." Raven said. "I can understand if you were shock of me hugging you........"

"And I was!" He said.

"But still, you wouldn't push someone away if they're hurting if you cared about them......would you?" Raven said. Beast Boy made a frown.

"I'm sorry Raven if I hurt your feelings, again. But you did kinda creep me out a bit..........."

"'Creep', so I was being 'Creepy', and I am. Don't try to tell me I'm not. Even though you didn't." Raven said, she laid her arms the table and sat there quietly for a while.

"Raven, come on. At least sleep in my room, tomorrow we'll repair the damage in your room, but at least sleep in my room, it's the least I can do." Beast Boy said.

"'Your' room? But won't that be........weird......I mean you and I, in your room, you still sleeping in it too, and your room must be a mess......." She said.

"Oh, Raven you're not trying to say.....that we would......oh come on Raven! We're too good of friends to be thinking about that kind of stuff for each other." Beast Boy said, in somewhat a funny voice because Raven made a little giggling sound, then made a little grin on her face. "See Raven, you don't need that Malch-I-or-whatever guy to make you smile.........or laugh!"

"Yeah, but I still can't get over him, in fact I'm down here because I had a nightmare about him. Wait! You said we were really good friends? Isn't Cyborg your best friend, and Robin? Don't I just ever yell at you all the time? How can we be close friends?" Raven asked, which made this topic very interesting.

"Well yes Cyborg and Robin are my two MAIN friends, but I thought we had that kind of relationship where I say some kind of joke or anything and you insult it, and I would have my ears in pity while Cyborg laughed, but the thing is........." Raven gave him a deep 'Don't-try-to-play-with-me' stare. "Oh, okay, you caught me you're one of my best friends because well........

"What?"

"Well I like you having this darkness sense, even though sometimes it scares me a bit.......with you having father issues, I don't need to know but I think I have a pretty good idea of your childhood...."

"Come on tell me the truth I don't have all night." Raven said.

"Ok, you're my friend because well I like you." Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven said. "You 'like me'?"

"Like, you're your own woman, you know from right to wrong, like with Terra and I said I didn't believe you......and you make me feel good about myself, even though you're really making fun of me." Beast Boy said. Raven's eyes went wide. Raven put her hood up. "Oh, I don't like it when you put your hood up, I can't see your face."

"You like the way I look?" Raven asked.

"Of course I do, when I have I ever believed to you that you don't? Star might have said something about '......What if I am stuck looking like this forever?.....' but I can't believe that Mal-whatever-his-name would lie to you, about you being beautiful, you tell someone they're beautiful unless you really mean it." Beast Boy said Raven had a blush on her face. "(Yawns) Well I'm gonna go to bed. You coming?"

"Yeah, just one second....." She made Beast Boy face her, and pulled her hood down slowly but still having a serious face while doing it. Beast Boy didn't blink at all at that time and had his mouth dropped down slightly. "Is that better?" She asked. Beast Boy slowly touched her hair, stopping seeing if Raven would approve or not, amazingly she did, he kinda slide his fingers through her silky hair.

With that he moved himself in, trying to be cool about it, didn't want to screw up the moment. He leaned in but was surprise that Raven did too, and she let him kiss her on the lips for only about two Mississippi's then came apart. Raven just kept her eyes closed; she didn't want Beast Boy to see her happiness or she'll get nervous and he'll explode or something. Raven still didn't have her eyes open but could feel Beast Boy's hand moving to hers and pulling it a little.

"Let's go to bed, in my room." Beast Boy said.

"Okay, but I'm not going to sleep with you." Raven said, opening her eyes a bit.

"No, I promise I don't want you to get heartbroken again, you can sleep on the top bunk if you want, I'll sleep on the bottom." Beast Boy said. She looked a little shy, but then faced her to him. "Hey, I promise you're not wasting your time on me, I'll take it slow with you. We can wait forever for a second kiss if you want, just as long as you stay with me. In fact it could be four years until we even talk about getting intimate. It's your choice Raven, and I'll treat you real nice."

"Well maybe it can be shorter then four years," Raven said, she walk with him to his room, not to get intimate or anything, just talking and sleeping in THEIR clothes of course. "Beast Boy?" Raven said before going to bed.

"Huh?"

"I like you too, more then that probably." Raven said.

-THE END

WELL YEAH, GOTTA END THERE, ANYWAY UM.......I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WANT TO READ SOMETHING THAT I SHOULD WRITE, TELL ME, AND I'LL PROBABLY TAKE YOUR IDEA........ANYWAY...


End file.
